Marshall Lee's Magical Mystery Tour
by itshardtostealfatkids
Summary: had a longer title but it wouldn't fit. marshall lee puts on a party, per fionna's request  begging  with everyone attending. but when a candy civilian turns up as dessert, the party becomes a lusty, terrifying whodunit of epic proportions!
1. Propositions

**So, I've written a fanfic for Adventure Time before but I deleted it for two reasons:**

**1. it sucked.**

**2. i wasnt feeling the whole marceline and finn thing which is weird because im totally into marshall lee and fionna. weird, i know, but still. :)**

**So I think my goal for this'un would be to get maybe...50 reviews? something like that'd be awesome-o! XD**

**But anyways! Enjoy-th!**

* * *

><p><strong>FIONNA AND CAKE PRESENT...<strong>

***dun nuh nuh naaaa***

**MARSHALL LEE'S MAGICAL MYSTERY TOUR!**

"So...let me get this straight," Marshall Lee says, shaking his head. "You want to throw a party?"

"Not just a party. A _mystery _party!" Fionna bellows loudly, thrsuting her hands around to accentuate her point.

"Well, say we did do this _thaaang_," Marshall continues, floating down to rest the seat of his jeans on the counter of her kitchen. "Where would we do it?"

"Hm, I haven't thought about that," Fionna mutters, crossing her arms thoughtfully, leaning on the oppopsite wall.

"Well, what about the train? We could ride the one that goes 'round the Candy Kingdom," Cake calls from the couch, where she sits holding a poorly knit garment in her lap (damn these paws without thumbs!).

"Cake! That'd be awesome!" Fionna replies. "So, will you help Marshall? Will ya?"

She clasps her hands together, looking up at the vampire boy's eyes. He twists the knob of his axe-bass, closing his eyes with a false sense of prententiousness. "I don't know..." he says teasingly.

"Please please please please please please please?" she begs childishly.

He cracks an infamous lopsided smile. "Alright," he agrees. "I'll see what I can do."

She lets out a whoop, her face gaining a lucious pink color as she bubbles with excitment. "I'll go get my planner papers and junk! Wait right here!" Fionna says frantically before dashing up the ladder to her bedroom.

Marshall smiles, staring at his feet as they dangle above the floor, a light snicker filling the empty kitchen.

Cake ceases her incesent needle-clicking and Marshall looks up to see whats stopped her. She peers over the back of the couch at him, her cat brows furrowed deeply before she folded her paws into a peace-sign-esque before poking them near her eyes and jabbing them at Marshall. The famous 'I've got my eyes on you' sign.

He sticks his tongue out at her as Fionna falls out of the hole in the ceiling, with a heap of unruly papers in her arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Stinky little start to a little murder mysterylove fluff spectacular! XD **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this beginning filler chapter. I plan on making the scary parts actally scary, not cartoon network-rated G scary. I have seen paranormal activity many a time. HA! isn't that movie terrifying?**

**Love, L. **


	2. Preparations

**So I may or may not publish this the same day as the first chapter. This is because I have no life. ^_^**

**And on another unrelated point, who's heard and wants to totally go to this Occupy Wall Street thing? I've always wanted to be in a protest but alas, I have work and drama practice and school. Effing A. **

**Anyways, enjoy por favor.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Dos!<strong>

_Almost finished_, Marshall Lee thought with an exasperated sigh.

All afternoon, he had been flying to and fro, from Candy Kingdom to Lumpy Space and everywhere in between. His last stop of the day: Prince Gumball's castle, to deliver the invitation and ask for permission to use the train, to which he would undoubtedly agree since he was a fanatic for parties.

Marshall balled his blue hand into a fist before pounding on the peanut brittle door, where it was opened by a blank-faced banana guard, with little blue gems decorating its chocolatey top. It held a spear, staring right through Marshall Lee.

"Hey," he said slickly. "Can I see Gumball? I gotta give him this."

SLAM.

Marshall's shoulders fell as the door flew closed in his face. He grunted, banging with both fists on the door, until it was flug open once more.

"Listen you as..." Marshall stuttered, as he found that the hostess of the door was now Peppermint Maid, a candy resident who had always been kind towards him.

"Oh, Marshall Lee, I apologize for the delay!" she coos holding her hands by her mouth in shock.

"Uh...it's cool, no worries, Pep," he says, landing softly on his feet, digging his hands into his olive jacket. "So, is PG around? I gotta deliver this letter to him."

"Oh yes, he's in his study," Peppermint Maid says, stepping aside to let Marshall enter.

Marshall stands idle, looking into the home, before he blantantly states, "Aren't you going to ask me in?"

"Huh?...OH! My, I'm sorry!" she squeals. "Come in! Come in!"

Marshall grins as he strides in, looking around at the Candy Palace. Funny, how the place has never changed. And it strikes him that he hasn't been there since his and Prince Gumball's big brawl that felt like it occured eons ago.

"He's in his study?"

"Yes."

"Thanks, Peppy," he says, patting the peppermint on the head, making his way for the stairs, "but I've got it from here."

As he levitates up and over the pesky steps, he examines the invitation. Fionna obviously poured her heart and soul into this particular invite as it's luxuriously designed with every ounce of creativity and glitter she could muster and bedazzeled the hell out of it with every enchanted gem she could spare.

_Oh, Fionna_, he sighed, shaking his head with a smile at the thought of the adventuress's desperation for a specific prince.

As he set his hand on the licorice door knob, he froze, staring at the invitation with a strange burning sensation. It feels vaguely familiar but like something he hasn't known for a long time. And there's this sinking feeling in his stomach like a feeling of pre-regret.

Still he, thrusts the door open, floating inside.

"Hey, Barnaby," Marhsall says in a low, creepy voice. The bubblegum prince jumps, dropping a beaker of something obviously caustic, as it splashed on the floor and disolves right through.

He stares at it, aggrivated, as he pulls off his goggles. He sighs, adding, "Hey, Marshall Lee."

"Here," Marshall says quickly, extending the invitation to the prince. "I woulnd't wanna prolong your science-y junk."

"What is it?" he asks, undoing the seal.

"An invite to a party Fionna's having."

"A party?" he asks, his eyes growing larger. "Where?"

"Oh, right," Marshall recalls. "Fionna was wondering if she could have it on the Candy Express."

"Heck yeah!" Gumball says loudly. "Tell her I'll be there!"

Marshall Lee shrugs, digging his hands into his pockets. "Yeah, okay."

* * *

><p>"Cake, no way."<p>

"Why not, girl? You'll look _hot_," Cake replies.

"I'll look like a grandma," Fionna counters.

"Hmph," Cake grunts, falling onto her butt, crossing her arms over her chest.

Fionna sighs. "Will it hurt your feelings if I _don't_ wear it?"

Cake nods, causing Fionna to puff her cheeks up, grip the dress at the waist, and storm off. In a matter of minutes (a time used by Cake to tune her dulcimer) she returns wearing a gnarly knitted blue dress, the very monster that Cake was busy creating the day before.

"Oh, baby, you look great!" Cake exclaims, throwing her arms above her head.

"I _look_ like a ball of yarn," Fionna mutters, tugging at odd pieces as she gazes at herself in the mirror.

"I know! I love it!"

Fionna sighs. "You _do_ love your yarn." She plucks a stray string off of the dress, wading it up, and holding the ball in the palm of her hand. A smile pries on her face as she reels her arm back.

"Go fetch, Cake!" she shouts.

Cake crosses her arms. "I'm not a dog."

"Well, here, play," Fionna replies, dropping it on the her adoptive sister's lap, as she turns to examine herself further in the mirror.

* * *

><p>Marshall Lee sighed.<p>

"No, no, the streamers go over _there_," he repeats himself, for the millionth time.

"But, sire..." the elderly woman (his hench_woman_) begins, shakily pulling herself up the wrungs of the ladder.

"Yes, right there. Exactly where you are, Henchwoman," he says, holding his arms out.

The henchwoman picks up a rather large hammer, trying to push the petite nail into the wall of the train car, only to teeter back and land on her brittle bones and saggy skin.

Once again, he sighs, pinching the skin on the bridge of his nose. "Henchwoman, you are relieved," he mutters.

"Hooray..." the henchwoman sighs before briskly falling asleep where she's landed.

"If you want something done correctly," Marshall says, scooping the hammer and nails into his undead palm, "then you have'ta do it yourself."

He began to nail the streamers into place, with the high hopes that he had a knack for interior decorating.

He wanted it to be perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>So, more filler, yes, but I have work in literally five minutes and I really wanted to get it done so I rushed the last bit. Hopefully whoever's reading this is sticking with it long enough to see what happens next! XD<strong>

**Love, L.**


	3. Beautiful

**Yo, yo, my friendos. ^_^**

**So, I've decided to start the action here. And I'm also listening to 'Oh, Fionna' but a cover by some You Tube chick named idorotheo. I'd listen to it if you had time, but whatever, and i definitley plan on using the song somewhere along the line to boost the drama.**

**LSP: Ohma gawd you guys! DRAMA BOMB!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thrice!<strong>

Marshall grins at his refelction, genuinely pleased with the way he looked for the first time in over a thousand years.

His old suit is still a bit dusty and even a little tight (who knew vampires could apparently grow?) but it fits him well: a plain black thing with a white undershit (it _used _to be red) and a black tie. He laces his Chuck Taylors around his feet and sets off into the dusk. He watches the stars begin to break through the sunlight triumphantly as he flies over the grassy landscapes that seperates his chilling cave from the Candy Kingdom.

* * *

><p>Fionna tucked her long, unruly hair into her bunny hat, leaving that famous little strand hanging out, morhping into the adventuress's that the world knew her to be...only this time in a dress.<p>

"Ugh, are we almost there?" Fionna groans as Cake piggybacks her through the unaturally tamed fields.

"Girl, quit your whinning. We're almost there...what's up your butt?" Cake asks.

"Nothing..." Fionna says slowly, staring up at the inky sky. In all honesty, she's stressing over whether or not the party will be a success, whether or not she should've trusted Marshall Lee to set it up, and whether or not Prince Gumball will enjoy it.

Her heart skips a beat at the mention of her Prince friend.

"Oh my..." Cake begins, halting.

Fionna rolls onto her stomach, looking over the top of Cake's fluffy and bow-infested head, as the magnificent sight sprawls out infront of her. "Woah," is all Fionna can muster.

She and Cake (now average size) walk up to the front steps of the train station, where a dozen other familiar faces stand idle, chattering about the anticipation of the party.

"Hey LSP," Fionna says.

"Oh, hey, Fionna," the Lumpy Space Prince says, scratching his upper lip hair. "What the glob is this party for. I, like, heard it was yours."

"Yeah," Fionna laughs, a bit nervoulsy. "I thought it would be, you know..._fun_."

"Mm," LSP nods. "Toats."

At that moment, a sudden fanfare breaks the silent acoustics of the field. The orange doors of the train slide open, revealing a brilliantly elegant Marshall Lee, standing with an especially cocky grin on his face.

"Ladies and gents," he says, scanning the guest's congregation, as they fall as silent as a field after battle. "Welcome, to the Magical Mystery Tour de..." he guestures into the crowd, "...Fionna."

A murmur shoots through the crowd as he steps aside, letting the impressed attendees inside the glowing train.

As they file in, Fionna feels a light grasp on her forearm.

"Hey, Fi," Marshall says smoothly.

"Marshall, this is awesome!" Fionna says, looking inside, to find the otherwise average train has been converted into a brilliant entertainment center, with half of the train car a dance floor and the other half covered in cushy booths with balloons tied to, well, everything.

He lets out a light laugh, sliding his arm down so that he has a soft hold on her palm, which is sweating profusely, before giving it a little squeeze. He lets go, walking past her, but pausing, leaning in closely. "No problem, blondie," he whispers, making her gulp loudly.

She follows him inside the train, taking a seat in a cushy corner booth beside a delicious-looking Prince Gumball.

"Hello-o-o Fionna," he chimes.

"You...you came?" she asks, the blush creeping onto her face.

"Of course I did! You think I'd miss this party?" Gumball replies. He digs his hand into his pocket, pulling something in delicate wrappings out. "Here." He places the perfectly wrapped gift on the table.

"Huh? What is it?" Fionna questions, shaking it and listening to the sound. He places a spare hand on her wrist, shaking his head.

"You have to open it," he says.

She lowers the gift away from her ear, delicatley peeling the paper back. She holds the glorious gift in her palms: it was a simple, glowing tiara adorned with a cobalt gem in the center and three tiny pearls. Gumball plcked it out of her hands, placing it on top of her bunny hat, right between the ears.

"I made it myself. With science!" he exclaims. Then in a hushed tone, he adds, "I thought the gems matched your eyes."

Fionna laughs nervously, her face flushing with red. _Nerdo!_ she yells internally. _Thank him!_

"Thanks dude," she says. "It's so...beautiful." She never really used the word but when she did, she truly meant it.

He laughs lighty. "Will excuse me? I have something I need to attend to," he says, getting up.

She nods, letting him pass by. In her solitude, she sighs, a petite smile taking to her face. She leans back, closing her eyes to enjoy the feeling of the crown resting on her head. _He's not my boyfriend_, Fionna thinks, _but its a start_.

Fionna opens her eyes, coming face to face with a hideous beast.

"Boo," it mutters. She gasps as the laughing being flips upside down, hovering above the table.

"Marshall Lee," she growls, her face growing hot.

He peels the twisted mask off of his face, holding it close to his chest as he howls with laughter.

"That's a lovely shade of red you're sporting this evening," he says, feigning being urbane. "It making me quite ravished."

Her hands fly to hold her cheeks. "Shut up, Marshall."

Marshall Lee floats upwards, signing to Starcha to begin the train. The doors shut with a hiss and they feel the train lurch foward, the party jumping into full mode. He holds out a hand to Fionna.

"Want to dance?"

She laughs. "I suck at dancing, dude."

He shrugs, grabbing her extended hand and dragging her onto the dance floor, to join the others in their merrymaking.

* * *

><p>"Oh geez Marshall, no more," Fionna pants, wiping her forehead.<p>

He laughs. "Come on blondie, I'm just getting started," states Marshall, who's shed his jacket to keep cool while dancing. She grins, plopping onto the booth's marshmallow-y seats. A few stragglers have been left to dance: LSP can't help "Shaking his lumps" as he put it and Mrs. Cupcake flaunts her moves along with the Ghost Prince.

"Nah," she says shaking her head. "You go ahead without me."

He sits on the ground, rubbing his feet, which have also shed their outer coating of shoes.

"Hey," Fionna starts, bending over. "Have you seen Gumball? He disappeared over an hour ago."

"Nope. I haven't seen Barnaby all night. I've been too busy dancin', son," he replies happily. She stares at him curiously before he playfully punches her leg.

"MOSH PIT!" a stray candy civilian shouts. Suddenly, the regular colorful lights disappear and are replaced by BMO's new strobe light system, while techno is blasted through Fionna's recording machine, which has been hooked to a dozen speakers. He laughs, darting into the pit as the others join. She stands up, contemplating venturing into the mosh pit, until she sees a particularly vexed face as the body it belongs to falls flat on the floor. She recognizes the face as the one of Lollipop Boy.

As Fionna steps foward to aid the glasses boy only to find that as the flashes of the strobes beat rythmically, a hand juts out of nowhere, stabbing the boy in the back. Fionna gasps, yelling desperatley, though its drowned out by the thick beats of the music. She leaps foward but its too late.

The hand is gone.

* * *

><p><strong>BUM BUM BUMMM! <strong>

**Whodunit? You'll soon find out. If you have any random shot in the dark, let me know via reviews!**

**PS: Review monster is getting uber hungry. Seriously. ^_^**

**Peace out, Girl Scout!**


End file.
